Cassandra Rae-Branxton
Cassandra Rae-Branxton, neé Cooper, was Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Ravenclaw Head of House, and Headmistress at Hogwarts School from 2051-2067. Early History From her earliest days at Hogwarts, Cassandra Cooper was in training to become an advocate and a fighter. Cassandra Cooper was sorted into Ravenclaw, where she excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Even before leaving Hogwarts, Cece knew that she wanted to be an Auror. Both she and her closest Hogwarts friend, Anjelica Lainey, immediately entered the training program at the Ministry, hoping to take up the fight against evil. During Auror training, Cece met, fell in love with, and married Alexander Rae, one of the Auror trainers who was a few years older than her. Alexander was a fairly well-known and well-liked Auror, having gained some notoriety for his roguish charm and heroic deeds. Cassandra was a full-time Auror for almost two years, partnering with Alexander and Lainey in a variety of dangerous missions. One evening, on what should have been an easy raid, the team was lured into a trap. Alexander and Lainey were killed in the fight, and Cassandra was injured and pulled out by another team member. Although the death of Alexander left Cassandra a well-publicized widow, she was distraught over the loss of her husband and best friend on the same day. Career at Hogwarts Within a year of their deaths, Cassandra Rae was approached by Headmistress Loryen at Hogwarts. Seeing that Rae was a skilled Auror who no longer had the heart for field work, and also that Rae needed new direction in her life, Loryen offered her the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. At Hogwarts, Rae discovered a new passion and direction for her life. All the energy she had once poured into being an Auror was soon poured into shaping young minds. She was especially concerned with helping students learn to think for themselves, protect themselves, and see the bigger picture. Her most notable achievement as a professor was the development of the Young Auror's Club, an organization that extended Defense classes and developed additional skills in those students who were interested in pursuing a career in law enforcement. After 2 years, Rae was asked to take on the position of Head of House for her beloved Ravenclaws. Two years later, she became Headmistress, one of the youngest witches in history to take this post. Although Rae hoped that her time as Headmistress would be marked by peace and security, she was plagued by trouble after trouble. Family Life Within a short time of her gaining the Headmistress office, Rae hired a new professor for the position of Potions Master. Knowing that Professor Doyle Branxton was most likely a spy placed in the school by the Minister of Magic (Rae's own brother, Brennan Cooper), Rae hired him regardless. Their attraction was unavoidable; the two were married less than two years later. Their union produced three children, twins Genevieve and Sophia were born in 2061 and son Marcus Orion was born in 2066. Although the Branxton children were raised for years at Hogwarts, Cassandra and Doyle finally decided the children needed more parental attention. Doyle left his position at Hogwarts and moved with the children to a country manor, taking special interest in their education and acting in large part as a single parent. During this time, Cassandra remained at the school, although it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. Post-Hogwarts After a year away from her family, Rae-Branxton decided she was no longer needed at Hogwarts. The school was safe, aside from Ministry meddling on occasion, and her passion for justice and desire to protect the innocent was no longer necessary at the ancient school. Rae was offered a role in a secret mission in parts unknown. Between this, and the opportunity to spend time with her children and husband, Rae departed from Hogwarts with a heavy heart. At this time, former Headmistress Rae-Branxton has retired from her life of adventure and taken up full time motherhood. In addition to her three children, Rae is also the guardian of two young women she rescued during her travels through Bulgaria, Alena and Natalya Angelov. She is working to introduce the girls to society and help them adapt as productive members of society. She is no longer an active Auror. For now. It's unlikely Cassandra Rae-Branxton will be able to stay inactive for long, but her family is proving to be enough motivation to stay home for the time being. There are also rumors of a forth coming autobiography, although Rae-Branxton's publisher is unwilling to comment at this time. Appearance Rae-Branxton is 5'9" tall and retains an athletic physique from her time as an Auror. Her honey blond hair was worn long and plaited for years, although she favors a shorter style now. Her eyes are gray. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Head of House Category:Aurors Category:Class of 2046 Category:Staff Category:Board of Governors Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Headmistresses Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:YATI Category:Alumni Category:First generation